Of the Crystal Stones and the Red Ribbons
by Evolem
Summary: yeah....un......this fic contains....alot of stuffie!!! Un....all the boys....and.....maybe....some romance....heh.....R
1. Default Chapter

*~* Hey people hope you enjoy this, and if it sucks, well, I guess it sucks. Please R&R. *~*  
  
The stare the governor gave him chilled him to his bones.  
  
The silver gun that once was in his pale hand lay upon the ground.  
  
Keeping a deathly stare he quickly picked the silver gun up and shot his worthless victim.  
  
The woman next to the man, presumably the wife, screamed, but the screams could not be heard over the wind which wouldn't be silent either.  
  
Swiftly turning towards the wife, facing her, he raised his gun.  
  
Only one shot could be heard through the darkness of the night.  
  
One shot that woke up the child in the red Firebird.  
  
Wails of a baby echoed through the alley.  
  
As the boy looked down at the blood spilled before him, the wind gushed against him sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
Wordlessly he tucked this gun on the rim of his jeans.  
  
As quickly as the cold stare came it vanished, only to be replaced with the face of an innocent child.  
  
Slowly and uncertainly the boy's hand searched for the handle of the car.  
  
The helpless cries of the baby were louder than before.  
  
As he opened the door, the light came on and the noise was deafening enough for the boy to squint.  
  
As he unbuckled the babies seatbelt he looked up at this tearful baby.  
  
The child's blue crystal eyes showed ignorance, fear, and stupidity.  
  
But when the boy leaned closer, only then could he see the sea green that lay beneath those eyes.  
  
As a smirk appeared on the boy's lips, as he picked up the surprisingly light baby.  
  
While rocking the baby back and forth the voice finally came out of the boy, but the voice was sung in a low, smooth, and elegant tune.  
  
Soon enough the baby was asleep.  
  
The boy's bangs slid down hiding his eyes.  
  
As he put the baby back in the back seat to sleep, rain started to pour onto the top of the Firebird.  
  
Closing the door, the boy sat in the front seat of the car.  
  
Closing his eyes, he fell into a soundless sleep, only dreaming of his past victims and the darkest parts of his life.  
*~*~**~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Sorry people...that wuz really short.I didn't mention the name of the boy..heh...pleez R&R. Oh yeah..must update my other fics..bye!! -Evolem 


	2. Chapter 2

*~* Thanks for waiting so long for the chappie people..I'm sorry it took so long. If you had any questions I hope I answer it in next chapters! Sorry if the chappie sucks too! Remember R&R. Thanks *~*  
  
Eiji sat in the Firebird for hours.  
  
Rain hit the roof of the red car.  
  
Then a wail of a child broke his train of thought.  
  
Turning around he gracefully took the fragile child out of the car with the carseat.  
  
Rain poured down on them as Eiji checked his pockets for money.  
  
He only found a soaked 20-dollar bill. (and yes I know I'm using American Money.. o.o)  
  
Seeing a food joint he entered to get out of the rain.  
  
As he entered he realized the blood stained on his blue jeans.  
  
Quickly covering it he asked in a childlike voice, "Where is the bathroom sir? I need to change my little brother."  
  
"Go straight down the hall and take a right," said the old man behind the counter.  
  
Finally at the rest room he put the baby in the car seat and went to the sink to try to get the blood off his jeans.  
  
Almost giving up hope a young man entered the bathroom.  
  
"Hey what's that?" asked Eiji pointing at random invisible object.  
  
"What?!?" said the guy looking up where Eiji was pointing.  
  
Taking this chance he shoved the guy into the nearest stall and gave the guy his weakest punch, knocking the guy out.  
  
"What a weak guy.."whispered Eiji.  
  
**Few minutes later**  
Eiji came out of the stall with a black suit, black shoes, black pants, and a light blue top with his new black trench coat.  
  
Turning around Eiji said to the unconscious guy with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"It's really quite sad, you're weak, and I make your awful outfit look good."  
  
At this remark Eiji looked in the mirror to only see a young boy, many people would see a child capable of nothing.  
  
Anger infused him as he swung at the mirror shattering it to pieces.  
  
Small pieces landed on the tile floor.  
  
Putting his forehead on the sink he saw the reflection of one of his eyes and a reflection of a curious baby looking at him.  
  
In a rude and cold way he asked, "What are you looking at?"  
  
The child only mumbled a reply.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Eiji left the bathroom only to be greeted by the eyes of customers.  
  
Knowing they heard the sound of breaking glass he headed towards the door not caring about the blood trail he left.  
*~* Well people I so sorry if I suck at this...R&R and tell me how you feel about it. So Sorry it took so long  
  
-Evolem 


End file.
